Staying Alive
by toyatezuka
Summary: After get hit by a truck, three of the Winchester were seriously injured especially Dean. But what if Dean has ability that can heal himself for a short while and make it possible for him to call for help? Read to find out more………………


Title: Staying Alive

Author: Toyatezuka (A female not a male)…girl power!

Summary: After get hit by a truck, three of the Winchester were seriously injured especially Dean. But what if Dean has ability that can heal himself for a short while and make it possible for him to call for help? Read to find out more………………

Characters: Dean/Sam/John/Missouri

Personal Message:

This will be my first supernatural story. I did not own supernatural but will borrow the story for my own supernatural story. Hope you guys enjoy it though the chapter is not that long!

**Chapter 1 – Please Wake Up!**

I was resting my injured body at the back seat of my impala. I was disturbed when I hear Sam and Dad fighting. I was trying to fight the nausea feeling and the soreness of my body. I want to stop the fight between both of them but my already battered body resists cooperating with me. Even to open my mouth to talk feel like a heavy task for me.

I just want them to stop fighting. Why can't they see that every harsh word they say to each other hurt me mentally. Why am I the one who suffer the dilemma of every fight they had.

I was always the middle person between both of them. Always have to stop them from killing each other. The one who have to stop every fight they had and also the one who have to comfort them after the fight.

I do this always because I don't want this family to break up over such a small matter. Even after Sam went to Stanford, I try my best to keep this family together. I always hope that one day they will understand and love each other instead of fighting with each other.

Every time after I comfort them after the fight, I will take a ride with my impala until I feel better. But just to find out they fight again when I reach home. I never find peace at home but the only reason I went home is because I know Sam need me the most.

Sometimes I wonder if Sam is the one who need me or it was only me who need him by my side. Things started to change when one day Sam told me to stop protecting him like I use too. That he can protect himself as he not a small kid anymore that need his brother to take care of him every time he in trouble.

It was like a slap on the face when he told it straight to my face. Why can't he just understand that there is lots of danger out there? Why can't he just try to understand me? Doesn't he know that asking me to stop protecting him is like asking me to stop breathing?

I always try my very best to understand him but maybe I try so hard that he feel suffocated. Sometimes I just wish he can understand me for just a little bit. I love him and care for him so much that I willing to die for him.

When he decided to go to Stanford and leave Dad and me, I try to be a supporting brother because I know he needs it. So I hide away my sadness and pains so that Sam don't need to worry about me when he at Stanford. I try to take this case lightly but I just can't.

I have to admit to myself that my heart was torn into pieces when Sam decided to choose his education over his family. I try to get drunk but I just can't make myself to do it because I know if I was drunk, I can't protect Sam when he in trouble.

After Mom die, I try to be a mother and father to Sam that I forget to be whom I 'am that is a brother to Sam. Maybe what he needs from me is for me to just be myself and for once try to act like a brother.

But old habit hard to stop. No matter how hard I try I just can't stop protecting him. It like I was born to protect him for the rest of my life. The day Sam was born, I know I have a duty to keep him out from danger. I cannot imagine life without him by my side.

I don't know if I can make it to the hospital in time but I don't want to die without saying the proper goodbye to Sam and Dad. I don't want to be like Mom, to die suddenly without saying a proper goodbye to anyone of us.

I don't want Dad and especially Sam to be hurt and suffer the second time of having a second death of a family member. I don't my death to be regret and I don't want it to be a scar of pain and sadness to them.

It better to be alive with pains than to have your love one to suffer from it. I try to stay positive but it was crashed when an accident happen on the way to hospital.

I felt every bone in my body crack and break after a truck hits my precious impala. Added more injury to my body that is already damage by the impact the demon gives. Causing my body to bleed more, making me felt the sharp pain that is so intense. Suddenly I remember about the accident and the first word came into my mind is…

"SAM!" I quickly sit up but it was a bad mistake as my chest burn open again and starts to bleed. I try my best to ignore the pain because the most important thing is to get Sam help.

"Sam! Are you awake?" say Dean. "Answer me Sam! Damn you Sammy. Wake up! Don't you dare sleep and pretend innocent on me Sam. This not funny at all." But I still didn't get any response from him. Feeling worry and scare I beg him.

"Please Sam don't leave me. Not this way. Oh my god! Look what I have done to him. I got to use it this time, for Sammy" I whisper.

"I have to use this ability of mine. Please let it work or I won't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happen to him."

Thinking deeply, I focus my mind to get heal quickly just for one purpose that is to save Sam. In blink of a second, I feel my body repair themselves. Closing all the injury to my body then quickly after that I take out my phone out from my leather jacket.

I quickly dial the ambulance, speaking clearly what happen and where I 'am right now.

There not way I can drive using my impala as the car is in a bad condition. "Damn you Sam, is this what I get when I trusted my car to you. Oh man, I should have never let he drive my car at the first place."

I suddenly stop talking as every move I take bring sharp pain and I have to reserve my energy to have Sam get out of this place. I can't tire myself out or my body will reach its limit and that can lead to death. When all of a sudden, I remember one person.

Moving as fast as I can to the other side of the car, I check out my father condition. "Dad? Are you conscious?" I look at my father condition that is far more badly then Sam condition. "Please Dad, keep on fighting. Help is on the way." as I try to assure him that he is safe.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted.

I quickly rushed to his side and held his hand. "Hey! It going to be all right Sammy. Help is on the way. All you need to do right now is to stay awake and don't you dare to fall asleep again."

"Dean you should not go runny about when you are the one that is injured the most" Sam says while looking at his brother.

"Well stop worrying about me. I'm fine, just relax and stay alert for me. And you better get well soon because I'm going to kick your ass when you heal. Just look what you done to my precious impala" as I joking around with him.

"Oh about that" Sam says while recalling the memory about the accident. "I'm so sorry Dean it just that I lost control of the car" Says the grinning Sam.

"Sam I want you to listen to me right now. Sam you know I love you so much that I 'am willing to even die for you right? So in case I die, please, can you just stop fighting with Dad and try to make peace with him" I say while trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Dean you not going to die. And I won't let you die. And you know I love you. I also know you love me too Dean. After all the thing you done for me, how could I not know that you love me?" Sam says trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Well Sammy I have a biggest secret that I have not told you or Dad. And I hope I have time to tell you in detail but it seem that time is not by my side. I only have a limited time. But the most important thing is please remember that I will always love you"

"That if I die I want you to be happy and not fell guilty about my death. And I want you to carry on your studies further and help Dad hunting when you are free. Try to understand him better. Give him love that he deserves Sam."

"Can you do that for me Sam? Please? "I say to him well holding on tightly to his hand.

"Why are you acting all mushy and strange? Stop this act this instant. You not going to die and that final. And about the big secret, you can tell me anytime you want when you ready. Now stop talking to me as I want to rest right now" Sam says while trying to control his anger.

"Sam please just promise me. I will stop bothering you if you just promise me" I say to Sam while trying to hide away the pain of the word Sam says just now. I know he didn't mean the words he says. He just tired and in pain so that is why he acting that way.

"WHAT WRONG WITH YOU DEAN? YOU WANT ME TO PROMISE YOU, THEN I WILL PROMISE YOU. I HOPE YOU HAPPY NOW DEAN. NOW GO AWAY FROM HERE. GO AWAY FROM MY LIFE DEAN. I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE TO CARE FOR ME. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" Sam shouts angrily at me.

I was stunned when Sam says that to me straight on my face. I was totally hurt by that but I have to be strong. The most important thing is not to make Sam stress up too much. That could danger him.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I will go away right now if that what you want Sam. Just remember I forgive everything you say because I know you didn't mean every word you say just now. Just rest and don't fall asleep. "I told him as I tap his hand lightly.

"I MEAN EVERY WORDS I SAY DEAN. AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I DONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU. AND YOU BETTER BE SORRY. I HATE YOU DEAN. GO AWAY. NOW!" Sam yells at me loudly.

"FINE SAMMY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT COME OVER YOU BUT YOU BETTER DON'T REGRET THIS." I roar at him.

I took in a deep painful breath and turn toward Sam. "I'm sorry about what I say just now. Please just don't say that you hate me Sammy. I can't take it."

I walk away from there and try to relax my body a little bit. I could feel my body bleeds when I my anger burst just now. I know I can't be safe. It just too late. My body is going to reach its limit soon enough.

I just want a simple conversation just now. Hope that Sam is able to understand it but I guess it not that simple after all. I was totally hurt when Sam says he hate me. I can take all the insult he give me but not this one.

Does Sam hate me so much? Is that what he felt? Hope not. I really can't leave with that.

When I hear the ambulances siren, I quickly wave my hand to show the way. The paramedics quickly stop the ambulance and step out to help Sam and Dad. But before I can make sure they are all right, my body gives up on me. And I was surrounding turn to darkness as I fell unconscious...

The End of Chapter 1

Author Message:

I know it a too short but I want to know how many people is actually interested in my story before I update more of it. So please send me your review. I will totally appreciate that. Hope you like the story but if they are a little review then maybe I will not update the story anymore.

So wish me luck in this. Please support me by giving me review. Though go easy on me as this is my first story and I'm not that good in creating fantastic story. But I will for sure try my best to make a great story and chapters for you guys to read if you guys give me the chance.

Love

Toyatezuka


End file.
